Of Idiots and Poetry
by Kai Shido
Summary: Izuru Kira is a high school freshman, and member of the Haiku Club, which is being run by Shuuhei Hisagi, his senpai. However, Kira is often being tasked to run errands for Hisagi or do troublesome tasks, much to his annoyance. Despite this, he still harbors a crush on his upperclassman. Will he ever gets noticed by his senpai? ShuuKira yaoi. Rated M for future smut... XP
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: **Sooo... This is my first yaoi fanfic, and an AU at that... and it comes in multiple chapters, haha! So far, it already has thirteen chapters, and I'm still working on it...XD Anyhow, this is an AU high school setting ShuuKira fic. Nothing much is going on here yet. YET.

Well, here goes. I hope you'll enjoy this! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH

* * *

_'Sakura trees bloom,_

_painting the pavement with pink_

_sakura petals'_

Whoever thought that joining the Haiku Club would be so troublesome?

_Want to share your poetry skills?_

_Then, the Haiku Club is the place for you!_

_The Haiku Club is looking for more talented writers! Join now, and get the chance to have your literary works published in the school bulletin!_

_Our headquarters is located at room 3-A, so drop by if you're interested._

Sweat trickled down the blond male's forehead. Raising his forearm above his face, he wiped off the sweat before it fell down to his cheeks, and breathed out. Then, he looked down on the floor, where a slightly crumpled paper bag lay, before lowering his upper body to pick it up. Holding it on his arms, he ran to his right and turned on a corner, next to some lockers that lined up on the hallway.

After a few minutes of running, he stopped in front of a room. 3-A, it says on the wooden plate at the top of the door.

"I...I-m back, senpai...!" He panted upon opening the door.

"What took you so long, Kira?" The dark-haired male sitting by the window didn't look too amused at the late arrival of the other. Though he seemed ticked off, he spoke calmly, and let his stomach do the complaining. Loudly. "W-What are you standing there for? Hand over my lunch." There was obviously a hint of embarrassment when he spoke, most likely because of his stomach's loud grumbling.

"A-Ah, yes." The blond looked down, and walked towards the other male. "Here you go. Chinese fried rice with dumplings, as you requested." He handed over the paper bag he was carrying. Though in his mind, Kira was cursing the other student for pushing him around and letting him do all the tiring and troublesome work.

"I had to run all the way to the next block to get your stupid food." Kira grumbled to himself.

Hearing the younger mumble something while he was taking out the carton rice box from the bag, the raven-haired looked at the student across him and raised a brow.

"Are you saying something, freshman?"

"N-Nothing, Hisagi-senpai." The blonde shook his head and avoided the other's piercing gaze. "I-I'll be going now." He turned his back on Hisagi and started walking towards the door.

"Wait."

The blond male stopped on his tracks and grit his teeth when he heard the older call up to him. It would definitely be another errand for Kira to do.

_"What does he want this time?! Dessert?"_

He turned his heel to face the other, and to his surprise, his face met Hisagi's who was just standing a few inches behind him. For a moment, Kira felt like he stopped breathing after seeing how close their faces are. He blanked out for a while and snapped out when he heard Hisagi's deep and scruffy voice.

"Kira."

"W-What do you want this time, senpai?" The blond averted his gaze from the tall male. "Did I forget something from your order?" He bluntly spoke.

"No."

"Eh?" Kira looked back at Hisagi, his eyes widened a bit at the other's response. "Then, what is it?" He asked, inclining his head a little to the side.

_"It must be something serious. Has senpai finally noticed me?"_

The raven-haired held out his palm, and said, "...My change."

Kira blinked. And blinked again. Then, he looked at Hisagi, then his palm, and back at Hisagi, giving him an irritated look.

"What? Money is a matter of life and death! Now, hand over my change."

Kira's brow twitched. He internally cursed at this person again while taking out some coins from his pocket. Then, he placed them on the other's hand. As if it were a flytrap, Hisagi then grasped on to the younger's firm hand, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kira! You're the best errand boy!" He lifted his free hand and ruffled the younger's golden locks, much to Kira's chagrin.

"S-Stop messing my hair, Hisagi-senpai!" He swatted the older's hand from his head and pulled out his other hand from Hisagi's grasp. "Tsk. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." He mumbled as he turned away.

"See you later after class, Kira!" Hisagi gave the other a pat on the back that seemed like a push as a sort of parting gift.

_"Yeah, after class." Kira gave a dismissive wave, opened the door, and stepped out.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's the first chapter. This is just a sorta flashback chapter that's written from Kira's POV, and still, nothing much is going on here, ahaha... And it's very short... |||OTL I'll make it up on the next chapter... Hopefully... ;u;

**Other Characters mentioned:** Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH

* * *

**_'Strong yet injured wings,_**

**_Let them rest in the springs 'til_**

**_You can fly again.'_**

_For three days, it had always been like this. 'Kira do this, Kira do that. Fetch me this, fetch me that,' and so on. I don't even know why I even agree to do whatever he commands._

_It has been a week since the start of the school year, and I feel so stressed already thanks to this oh-so-amazing senpai of mine. Of all the schools to attend to, why did I even choose to go here? Oh, yeah, right. Because of him._

_It all started back in when I was a junior high freshman. Like today, he was also my senpai back then. But we were complete strangers that time._

"What's so amazing about this Hisagi Shuuhei that everyone seems to admire him, Abarai-san?"

"You don't know him, Hinamori? He's a very talented and skilled student. Not to mention athletic too. He won several regional competitions and he's also an honor student and student council president!"

"Whoa, that's amazing!"

"Yeah? But I heard he failed some high school entrance exams because he sucked at Math."

_Yeah. He sucks at Math. I didn't find anything so great about him, until an accident happened during our field trip. Fire broke out in the museum we visited. Several of my classmates and I were on the second floor of the museum when that happened. It was scary. We thought we were going to end up trapped in there and die. Good thing senpai was also there with us, or else we could have really died in there. While letting other students evacuate the vicinity, the chandelier that hung on the ceiling fell on senpai. If Hinamori, Renji, and I didn't come back for him, he could have been killed there. That accident created those scars on senpai's face. Since then, I started to admire him._

_After Junior High graduation, I went all the way to this school in hopes that I would be close to him. I guess we did get close somehow, thanks to our shared interest in haiku._

"Welcome to the Haiku Club!"

_I could still remember his cheerful greeting and his wide toothy grin. He seemed so happy that the Haiku Club has new members, given that it's not that popular. Because there were only the three of us who are active in this club, I thought that senpai and I can be friends, or maybe hang out together._ _But it's not what I imagined. Whoever knew that he's really a dorky, egoistical, and bossy person? And yes, Renji and I ended up running errands for him, but he lets me run those errands most of the time! Sometimes, I really wonder why I like him._

"I have a special task for you, Kira. Listen well. Since I'll be busy with Student Council affairs and school bulletin editing tomorrow, you can have this room all to yourself. Just clean it up, okay? The tables and shelves are a bit dusty, and the windows need some scrubbing. I'll leave everything to you, my good sidekick!"

_...I haven't even agreed to this. ...What did I get myself into? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry for the lame two chapters...! I'm still trying to get used to writing yaoi fanfics... OTL Like I said, I'll make it up on this chapter, and I hope you'll like what's in store here...! I apologize for any OOC, too... ;u;

**Other characters:** Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH

* * *

**_'Computing numbers_**

**_Is more complex with letters._**

**_Screw math and physics.'_**

"Argh! This is bullshit!" With a loud thud, Hisagi slammed both palms to the table and tossed his notebook to the floor. The door then slid open and two students stepped inside: a blond and a redhead.

"Senpai, here's the juicebox. I replaced grape juice with orange juice, as you have requeste—" Kira paused and almost dropped the juicebox when he saw his senpai wearing eyeglasses.

"Also the melonpan you asked me to buy for you, senpai!" The red-haired student enthusiastically said.

"Perfect timing! I was getting hungry from doing this Physics homework. Put them over here." He tapped the vacant space on the table, next to the stack of books to his right.

"Hohh. Senpai's so hardworking as always!" The redhead commented.

"Doing Physics homework, huh? Then, what's your Physics notebook doing on the floor, senpai? It barely has anything written on it." Kira said, as he flipped the pages of the notebook he picked up.

"H-Hey, give that back!"

"Oh! Senpai, you're bad at computations are you? And what's with the eyeglasses? It doesn't look good on you, senpai." The blond spoke with a teasing tone to his voice, as if mocking the older male.

"Tch. None of your business, wise guy." Hisagi calmly said with a hint of irritation towards the blond and snatched the notebook from his hands. "...It's just difficult at first, but I'll get this if I study harder."

"Hm..." Kira opened the book and skimmed through the first few pages. "This is your homework, right?" He pointed at a page with a five-item problem in it.

"Uh, yeah. That's it." The raven-haired replied after looking close at the page Kira pointed out. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I can help you out with this, senpai."

"Ah, that's right! Kira's actually good when it comes to Math and computations." The other student commented.

"Is that so, Renji?" Hisagi pushed up his glasses and faced the blond. "You think you can handle advanced stuff like this one?"

"Of course!" The blond nodded. "I do advance studying too."

"Alright." The dark-haired male stood up, closed all his books and notebooks, and put them inside his bag. Kira and Renji blinked at the same time. They didn't know why their senpai suddenly started packing up his things. Though, Kira had a bad feeling that Hisagi might let him do his own homework.

"Anoo... Senpai, what are you doing...?" Kira nervously asked. Or hoped that he didn't think that what's in his mind would really happen.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Group study, Kira. Group study." Once he was done packing up, he placed his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"WHAT!?" Renji and Kira exclaimed in unison.

"Hold on, senpai! W-Where are we doing this group study?" Kira inquired.

"And we're not in the same year level as you, senpai." Renji added.

"At your place, of course." He pointed at Kira. "Come on, and lead the way, Kira."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

* * *

"Anoo... Please excuse my humble abode." Kira said and stopped in front of a big bronze gate that leads to what seemed like a house with three floors and an attic. The front yard was quite spacious with grass on the sides of the path that leads to the house, and a big cherry blossom tree. The house itself had a simple design painted in winter colors.

Hisagi's and Renji's mouths hung open upon setting their eyes on the grand-looking house. They didn't expect something like this.

"Please come inside." Kira offered as he opened the gate.

"A-Ah... T-Thank you..." Hisagi said, and nudged Renji, prompting the younger to go inside first, to which, Renji did.

"Whoa, I didn't think that you were actually some rich kid, Kira." Hisagi commented. While walking, he let his eyes trail the surroundings.

"Man, this place is huge! It's not as huge as Kuchiki-sensei's house, but this is huge!" Renji added.

"You didn't know this?" Hisagi whispered at Renji.

"I didn't! Even if we have been friends for a long time, I haven't been to this place before." The other tattooed male replied in a low voice.

"Say, Kira. Are your parents at home?" Hisagi inquired. Then, there was a short pause, before Kira replied.

"My parents aren't here." Kira replied.

Renji on the other hand, kept silent as he knew about Kira's parents back when they were in junior high.

"Working abroad?" The raven-haired asked again, and placed his hands at the back of his head.

"No." Kira paused, and came to halt when they finally reached the front door. "They passed away when I was young." He spoke and with a click, he unlocked the door.

"...Oh. I-I'm sorry." Hisagi put his arms down and glanced at the pavement.

"Don't worry about it, senpai! It was a long time ago..." The blonde offered a soft smile and a light chuckle upon turning to face the dark-haired male, to assure him that he's really alright, and has gotten over the deaths of his parents.

* * *

Inside, the blonde lead his guests to the living room while he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"S-Senpai... T-This is... this is kinda awkward." Renji said, sitting still on the couch. "Rich people houses make me feel awkward... I feel like I might break something. Senpai?"

Turning to face the older male, Renji was in shock to see his senpai touching the ornaments that were on display, not minding if he'll get them dirty or if he'll break them.

"S-SENPAI! Be careful with those!"

"Ah, don't worry, Renji." Hisagi turned his attention towards Renji. "I'm careful in handling other people's stuff." Upon returning the glass figurine he was looking at, the dark-haired male accidentally knocked over a porcelain vase.

"SENPAI...!" The redhead exclaimed and pointed at the falling vase. Luckily, Hisagi managed to catch it before it reached the floor, and put it back to where it was. Renji sighed in relief. He felt as if his soul temporarily left his body.

"See? I told you not to worry, Renji. I have good reflexes." Hisagi boasted. Although, he actually felt his heart skip a beat when he knocked over the vase. If he failed to catch that, he would have to cut his daily costs by half to pay for that. Not wanting to break something, the raven-haired looked around to find something else that's interesting, and stopped when he saw the stack of DVDs next to the widescreen TV.

"Oh, look. Movies!" The older male quickly paced towards the TV, and looked at the pile of DVDs. Renji couldn't help but let out another sigh and rub his forehead.

"Abarai-san, why are you yelling?" Kira arrived carrying a tray with a teapot, three cups, and some rice crackers on a plate. Then, he set them on the coffee table in front of the couch, and poured tea in each cup before taking one and sitting down.

"Where's senpai?"

Renji didn't say a word, and just pointed at the direction of the side of the TV where the raven-haired was pulling out one of the DVDs from the stack.

"...Senpai, what are you doing?" The blonde asked, throwing a skeptical gaze at the older male.

"You have a nice collection of movies, Kira!" Hisagi glanced at his kouhai and replied. Then he turned his attention back at the DVDs and returned the one in his hands back to the stack.

"Senpai." Kira sighed. "We're not here for a movie."

"Oh, do you have a Playstation? Or maybe X-Box?" The raven-haired asked as he approached the other.

"No, I don't. I'm not into video games." The blond kouhai replied in a monotonous tone before taking a sip from his tea. "A reminder that we're here for tutorial, senpai."

"I know, I know." Hisagi said, waving his hand, and picked up a rice cracker, biting on it, and letting it hang on his mouth while he picked up his books and notes from his bag.

After they're done having snacks, they cleared the table where Hisagi lay his books and notes. Afterwards, he sat on the floor and put on his eyeglasses, while Kira sat next to him. Thinking that he's got nothing better to do in there, and it's almost nightfall already, Renji decided to go home.

"Well, I'll go home now. I still have stuff to do at home. Good luck, senpai! And thanks, Kira." The redhead gave a polite bow first before picking up his bag and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks for dropping by, Abarai-san." Kira waved at his classmate.

"It's just homework, Renji. No big deal." Hisagi gave a dismissive wave and watched as the red-haired male walk off. Once he heard the door close, he directed his attention back at the equation Kira was explaining. Honestly, he was quite amazed at how good the younger is when it comes to subjects that involve numbers. And he also explains very well. As soon as the blonde finished explaining, Hisagi started scribbling on his notebook, doing exactly what Kira taught him.

Meanwhile, Kira was amused at how Hisagi can easily understand his explanations. Or maybe he's just good at it? He quietly watched the other male solve those problems in his textbook, and he's looking quite serious while doing it, too. The blonde leaned closer to check if his senpai was doing it right. Instead of looking down at the notebook, for some reason, he can't take his eyes off at that serious and cool-looking scarred face of that dark-haired male. He wanted to touch those scars, and Hisagi's face. But what if it still hurts?

"Senpai."

"Hm?"

"Your scars – Do they still hurt?"

"Nope. But sometimes it feels like they burn a little." He paused and pushed up his glasses with his free hand. "And that accident gave me some problems with my right eye."

"...A-Ah... Sorry..." The blonde set his eyes down to the floor. That answer made Kira feel bad of himself for teasing Hisagi about the glasses, earlier.

"For what?"

"A—" Kira looked up and paused, his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something. But then, he just shut it and averted his gaze from the other. "—Nothing."

Shortly after, he glanced back at the dark-haired male. Scarred or not, he still looks attractive, Kira mused to himself. Slowly, he raised his hand and reached for the other's face. But all of a sudden, the raven-haired turned to face the other to ask a question.

"Hey, Kira. How do you—" Kira, caught red-handed attempting to touch Hisagi's face, froze and blushed, while Hisagi blinked, and just blankly stared at the other. He did wonder though, why the blonde was raising his hand and blushing, until he somehow got an idea why. The raven-haired leaned closer to Kira and let his cheek rest on his hand, while giving off a playful smirk at the other.

"Just where do you think _you're_ looking, Kira?" He leaned closer, narrowing the space between them.

Kira's face flushed more, and he couldn't move or even say a word at the other.

_"H-He's teasing you, Kira! D-Do something or else—or else-! Adksfjhjasdgfajhsgdjadfkadsgnfa"_

Kira, mentally flustering right now, didn't know what to do. So, he grabbed the nearest item, which is a book, and whack! He gave a powerful blow to Hisagi's head. The raven-haired almost kissed the table with that hit, and his glasses fell on the floor. Upon recovering from that attack, Hisagi threw a menacing glare at Kira while rubbing the top of his head. It didn't look good for Kira. Why the heck did he do that, anyway?

"I-I-I-I...I'm sorry... s-s-senpa—" Before he can even move back, the tattooed male pulled himself close to the other and did something unexpected. A kiss. He kissed the blonde on the lips. Kira's face was now as red as a tomato. He was stunned and shocked. After that short kiss, the dark-haired male leaned back, and rested his face on his knuckle once more. With a smirk, he watched that epic reaction from the other.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Aaaaaaa more fluff ahead...! In case you're wondering why I update fast, well... it's because I started writing this fic like last month, I think. Again, sorry for the OOC and um, enjoy...! ;u;

**Other characters:** Renji Abarai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH

* * *

**_'Your name is written_**

**_On the page of my notebook._**

**_Am I still dreaming?'_**

_"Was it a dream? Senpai... He... He kissed me..."_

Kira groggily walked along the hallway, on the way to their classroom. His eyes looked heavy, his hair was a bit messed up, and he was dragging his bag in a rather sloppy way.

"Ohayou, Kira!" Renji jogged up from behind and gave his classmate a tap in the back.

"Ohai... Abarai-san...!" Kira greeted back with a ghastly weak smile as he looked up at his red-haired classmate.

"Oi, you okay?" The redhead asked, noticing that haggard look on his friend's face. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep."

Kira was about to answer Renji when he saw a familiar tall figure heading their direction. Tall, spiky dark hair, face tattoos and scars, serious look - yep. It's definitely him. As he walked closer and closer towards them, Kira could feel his face gradually heating up and his heartbeat going faster and faster.

"Ohayou, Hisagi-senpai!" Renji greeted with a polite nod when the older male was about a few feet before them.

"...O-Ohayou." Unlike Renji who greeted with zeal, Kira sounded a bit reluctant, and even turned his head to the side, away from the upperclassman's sight.

"Yo." The ravenhaired raised his hand and gave a single wave at them. As he passed by Kira's side, the two exchanged glances. Upon seeing the other looking at him, he smirked and winked at the younger. Those gestures made the blonde's pale face turn red in an instant. He didn't know exactly how he felt – he was embarrassed, at the same time, irritated at how his senpai kept on teasing him since... since that kiss that happened yesterday.

_"—I-Is he making fun of me!?"_

Kira shot an intimidating glare at the senior's strong back. Even if he looked threatening, those red streaks on his cheeks were still visible. The blonde clenched his fists and hastily walked after the dark-haired male. Before Hisagi could turn at a corner by the staircase, Kira grabbed the older student from the back of his uniform, and pushed him on the wall.

"Oi, Kira! Wha—" Hisagi's eyes widened in shock when the blonde pressed his lips on his own. Renji who was also in that area, jawdropped on what he just witnessed. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his opened mouth. Not even a huff of air. After a few seconds of that liplock, Hisagi shoved Kira away, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"—Wh...What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" As much as he wanted to yell at his kouhai right now, he still tried to remain calm. Feeling his face heat up because of that kiss, he covered not only his mouth, but the lower half of his face this time.

"I was just returning the favor from yesterday, senpai." Kira said, piercing his blue hues at the tattooed male.

"Tch." Hisagi rolled his eyes, and looked away.

"...Y-You guys, stop this already." Renji cautiously approached the two and somehow tried to reduce the tension between them. Then, he looked around to see if anyone else was around. Luckily, it was just the three of them who were in the hallway. The students are probably inside their classrooms now, since classes will begin in any minute. Afterwards, there was an awkward silence. Neither the blonde, nor the raven-haired even looked at each other. The silence was broken when the school bell rang, signifying the start of classes. Upon hearing that ring, both sides quietly went on their separate ways.

* * *

"Osu! Finally, lunch break!" Renji stretched up his arms as he stood up from his seat. "Whew, am I hungry." He said, and walked up to Kira's seat, which is three seats apart from his. The blonde was putting his textbooks in his bag when the redhead approached him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm having lunch at the cafeteria today. Do you want to join me, Abarai-san?" Kira politely asked, and softly smiled at his classmate.

"Oh, sure." Renji nodded. "But are you going to drop by the HQ first?"

"No." The blonde huffed. "Senpai would just ask me for another errand again."

"But, um... Isn't that your job as his right-hand man?" The red-haired male asked, while lightly scratching his cheek.

"That's _Vice-President_ of the Haiku Club, Renji. Not an errand boy." Kira deadpanned and rose from his seat.

"Oh... right." Renji awkwardly chuckled.

* * *

As expected, the cafeteria was packed with people. Students waited in long lines to buy their food. After about ten minutes of standing in line, Kira finally got his tray filled with a rice bowl, a chocolate scone, and a glass of ice-cold juice. Renji followed him afterwards, carrying his own tray with a bento and a cold glass of water. The two of them then looked around to look for a vacant table. Unfortunately, all tables were occupied. So, they thought of looking for someone they know and share a table with them. As they scanned the area, Renji spotted a vacant table by the corner.

"Kira, look. Over there." He pointed at his upper right.

Azure hues followed the direction that Renji pointed, and spotted that vacant table. Then, they both walked up towards the said table. After putting down the tray, they sat down and gave thanks for the food.

"Itadakimasu!" They spoke in unison and clasped their hands together in front of them. Afterwards, they picked up their chopsticks, pulled them apart, and started eating. While enjoying their meal, they overhead a group of students talking about Hisagi. They mentioned how cool, amazing, and hardworking he is. Kira couldn't help but roll his eyes upon hearing those comments when the students passed by.

"Yeah, right. What's so cool and amazing about _him_, anyway?" Kira said, and chewed off a piece of beef from the gyuudon he was eating.

"Well... He's president of the Haiku Club and Student Council, an honor student, a good athlete, one of the chairpersons of the school's club exclusive for men, and the school newspaper's assistant editor." A heavy sigh ended Renji's lengthy reply. After answering, he reached for the glass of water next to his bento and took a gulp.

"...That's not amazing. That's insane! Engaging in several extra-curricular activities is just like killing yourself with the responsibilities." The blonde spoke, after swallowing the food in his mouth. Then, he paused for a while and took a sip from his glass of apple juice.

"Tsk. That idiot should take care of himself! If he gets himself worn out from handling all of those responsibilities, he'll miss out on a lot of his lessons!" He continued, and took another sip.

"You sound worried about him." Renji spoke with a blank look on his face. He was actually getting a bit confused at how Kira really thinks of their senpai. At one point, he speaks as if he's not interested at him, then suddenly, he sounds all worried.

Upon hearing that comment, Kira put down the chopsticks with the rice that he was about to put in his mouth, and looked away.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not worried about him." He mumbled in a low voice.

"But, you know? If we weren't around to run errands for Hisagi-senpai, things would have been more stressful for him." After speaking, the red-haired male stuffed his face with rice and tempura.

"...Yeah. I guess." Though there were still a few rice and beef left in the bowl, Kira placed the chopsticks over the bowl and clasped his hands before him once more to thank for the food. Then, he rose from his seat after emptying his glass down to a quarter.

"Where you goin'?" Renji asked, cheeks puffed because of the food in his mouth.

"To the washroom. I might drop by my locker after to pick up some books. You can return to the class without me once you're done." The blonde offered a gentle smile and turned his heel to face the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in room 3-A, Hisagi was quietly eating his lunch while reading a book which was a compilation of Edgar Allan Poe's works. He took an onigiri from his bento with his left hand, and put it close to his mouth. He was about to take a bite when the door opened, catching his attention. A blonde male student stepped inside and shut the door. They didn't speak, just exchanged glances, until the raven-haired spoke up.

"Yo." He shifted his gaze back on the book he was reading, and took a bite off the onigiri. The blonde just stood there, fixing his azure hues on the other male. Hisagi returned his gaze at the male standing by the door and spoke again.

"You need something?" He kept his gray hues locked on those blue ones.

"Is there anything that you want me to do for you, senpai?" Kira asked bluntly.

"Huh?" The raven-haired blinked. Then, he closed the book he was reading, and placed it on the table.

"Any errands that I can do for you?"

Hisagi kept silent for a while, and pushed up his glasses before answering.

"Sit down." He commanded.

Kira complied to his senpai's order, and sat down on the vacant chair near Hisagi. After taking the blonde took a seat, Hisagi lightly shoved the bento box with two pieces of onigiri left.

"Take them. I feel awkward when someone's watching me eat." He said, and looked at the window before taking another bite.

"...T-Thank you, senpai." Kira took a piece and held it in his hand. Lowering his head, he stared at the plain-looking food, before bringing it up to his lips.

"—Sorry." The dark-haired male mumbled.

"E-Eh?" The younger student blinked and slightly lowered his food.

"...I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Kira was a bit surprised at how Hisagi behaved. It was... unexpected. Even if he didn't look at him, Kira knew just by the tone of his voice that he really meant what he said, and it made the blonde's lips form a small curve.

"It's alright, senpai. I'm used to it." He blushed a little and looked down on his food again, and took a bite. "—T-This is good! It looked so plain, yet it's delicious!" Kira said, raising his head and looking up at his senpai after swallowing his food. Then, he took another bite.

"You think so?" Hisagi asked as he looked back at his kouhai. Seeing the younger male really enjoying the food, he couldn't help but smile at the other. "Thanks."

_"Thanks?"_

Kira stopped chewing and looked at Hisagi. That smile on his face... it looked so warm and gentle, and it made the young blonde blush and gulp down his food loudly.

"D-Did you make this, senpai?" He shyly asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, and his smile widened, feeling proud of himself and his amazing culinary skills just by watching how the blonde finished up a piece. Then, he raised his free hand, and placed it on the other's cheek. Kira slightly leaned back when he saw the older male's hand reaching up to him, and when he touched his face, he found himself unable to move, or speak, or even look away from those piercing gray eyes.

"There's something on your face." Hisagi spoke.

Kira remained speechless and motionless as he felt his senpai's thumb brush up his cheek. He could also feel his face heating up. Or maybe it was just Hisagi's warm touch?

"Sheesh. For some rich kid, you sure are a messy eater." The tattooed male said, and pinched the younger's cheek – a pinch that made the other snap out from his trance.

"A-AH! Stop that, senpai!" The blonde swatted the raven-haired's hand, and pouted while rubbing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update! Been busy with work, cosplay, and other issues... Also, sorry for the lazy and derp writing, and OOC Izuru... OTL

**Other Characters:** Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori (mentioned), Rukia Kuchiki (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH.

* * *

_**'Two cups of coffee,**_

_**One for me and, one for you.**_

_**I emptied both cups.'**_

"Thank goodness it's a weekend already!" Kira said, as he stretched his arms.

"Heh. Was senpai always keeping you busy?" Renji remarked with a smirk.

"He's a jerk." The blond deadpanned.

"What's taking Hinamori and Rukia so long?" The redhead grunted and checked his watch. It's a quarter past 10 am already. He and Kira had been standing there in front of the cinema for about fifteen minutes waiting for their female classmates. Looking around the area once more, to see if there's a sight of one or both of them, Renji caught sight of someone familiar, yet he didn't expect to see.

"Oi, Kira." He tapped his classmate's arm and pointed at the direction to his right. Feeling the taller male's tap, the blond turned to face his classmate, then trailed his eyes towards the direction that the red-haired male pointed.

"That's Hisagi-senpai, right? By the coffee shop." Renji pointed.

They looked harder. Black spiky hair, tan skin, lean tall build, tattoos and scars – yep, it was definitely Hisagi. But there was something else. He was casually talking with a blonde and busty woman.

"Hey, Kira. Who do you think that woman is, who's with senpai?" Hearing no response, Renji looked to his side. "Kira?" Kira disappeared from his side, and when he looked around to look for his classmate, he saw the blonde hiding behind a post near the coffee shop.

"Oi." He tapped his classmates shoulder again, after approaching. "What are you doing there? Are you stalking senpai or something?"

"Ssh. I'm not stalking him." Kira replied, eyes fixed on the pair at the other side of the glass window who's enjoying their cups of coffee.

Kira grit his teeth as he watched closely how the two interacted. Although, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he can see from the look of Hisagi's beaming face that he was having quite a good time. And he was blushing and flustering, too!

"Hey, Kira. Do you know that woman?"

"I don't like her." The blond grumbled, as he glared at the busty female.

"W-What?" Renji asked, and gave the other male a confused look.

"Tch!" Kira couldn't handle anymore what he's seeing, so he faced the opposite direction, and started walking away. Then, he felt a tug on his arm. When he looked, he saw his classmate grabbing hold of his arm.

"Let's get some coffee." The red-haired male said, and started dragging Kira.

"W-Wait, I thought you don't like coffee?" Kira protested, but still let himself get dragged by the other.

"I don't. But I think you could use one. Besides, I think it's much better to wait for the ladies there, than stand in front of the cinema."

Kira lowered his head and quietly followed the taller male.

As they stepped inside the coffee shop, Hisagi immediately noticed them, and waved at them.

"Oh, look, it's senpai!" Renji pretended to never have seen Hisagi before going to the coffee shop, and waved back at the other. Then, he and Kira walked up towards their senpai.

"Yo, senpai." Renji greeted.

"Senpai?" The woman asked. "Are they your schoolmates, Shuuhei?"

_"S-Shuuhei!? Did she just address senpai by his first name!?"_ Kira internally growled.

"That's right, Rangiku-san. They're both freshmen and members of the Haiku Club, which is run by none other than me." There was a hint of pride in the tone of Hisagi's voice, especially when he emphasized that he runs the Haiku Club.

_"R-Rangiku-san!?"_ Kira's brow twitched. _"Are they really that close!?"_ The blonde was raging in his head. He was getting irked at Hisagi and that woman, and how Hisagi was being boastful. Well, yes, he can be a bit boastful sometimes, but not this much that he's way over his head!

"Renji, I think the airconditioning unit's broken – It's blowing off a rather strong wind." The blond spoke in a lightly sarcastic manner.

"Eh? I think it's alright, Kira." Hisagi said, and blinked, unable to catch what the younger male was trying to say.

"Hm? Kira...? Is your name Kira Izuru?" The woman inquired, setting his attention at the blond male.

With that question, the three males looked at her with a curious look all at the same time.

"Yes, that's right." Kira replied.

"Say, do you know him, Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked.

"Ohh~ Gin used to tell me about you." Rangiku spoke with a smile on her face, clasping her hands in front of her huge, well-rounded breasts. "Ah, that's right. You used to be with him a lot of times."

"Oh. That's right." Kira spoke in a low voice, and slightly lowered his head.

Hisagi looked at Kira, then fixed his gaze at Rangiku. "Um... Rangiku-san. What is going on? And who is this Gin that you're talking about?"

"Ah, don't mind us, Shuuhei! We're just talking about something funny and stupid in the past!" The voluptuous female spoke while fanning her hand before her. Then, she set her attention back at Kira.

"Neh, how about we talk about the past some other time over coffee, hm~?" She said, and placed her elbow over the table, and let her face rest on her palm.

"A-Ah, right. Let's do some catching up next time." The blond male said, and gave off a crooked smile at the woman.

"Um... We'll just get ourselves some coffee. Excuse us." With a polite nod, Kira and Renji both dismissed themselves and walked towards the counter.

"Kira, are you alright?" Renji asked, and gave a concerned look at his classmate.

"It's nothing, Renji!" The blond answered, still flashing that weak small smile. "I-I just remembered something funny and embarrassing..." Then, he faced the counter and ordered two cups of coffee.

"Kira. I don't drink coffee, remember?" Renji muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the views, follows, and review! I really appreciate it, and ah... sorry for the delay! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but internet died on me... OTL Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this fluffy chapter! ^_^ Oh, and I apologize if some parts are a bit derp... 8D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH

* * *

_**'The blood on your face,**_

_**Wounds that are engraved so deep.**_

_**Scars of bravery.'**_

"Senpai, here's the iced coffee that you requested." Kira spoke in a monotonous tone after setting foot inside room 3-A, the base of operations of the Haiku Club. Carrying an ice-cold can of iced coffee, he walked up towards Hisagi and placed the can in front of him.

"Thanks, Kira." Hisagi spoke, briefly glancing at the younger male from behind the book he was reading.

Kira quietly sat down, and looked at his senpai who was so serious while reading. Then, he shifted his gaze towards the book his upperclassman was reading – his physics textbook. Though he was still upset over seeing his senpai go out with someone, he couldn't help but smile upon seeing how Hisagi was studying hard to better understand all those computations and formulas.

"Senpai, you know you can always approach me if you want me to tutor you in Physics." The blond said in a deadpan way and rolled his blue hues.

"Ah, that's right." Hisagi lightly chuckled and lowered his book to look at Kira. "How about later, after class?"

"Hmm..." Kira narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his chin. "I have an idea – no, rather, it's a proposition."

"What is it?"

"I'll tutor you in Physics, if you'll cook for me." The blond spoke with a sly grin on his face.

"What?" The raven-haired raised his dark brow.

"What's with that look? I'm trying to help you, but it's up to you if you want to graduate or not." The younger male shrugged.

"You're trying to get even at me, are you?" The older male mumbled.

"Good heavens, get even for what?" Kira tried to cover up his sneaky smile as he spoke.

"Yeah, right." Hisagi rolled his eyes. After a brief pause, he glanced back at Kira and said, "...Fine. It's a deal."

* * *

After class, the two headed over to Kira's house. Renji wasn't able to make it because he had several errands to run for one of the teachers. While walking, Kira noticed how quiet his senpai is, and how he walked a little slower than usual.

"Senpai, are you alright?" The blond looked over his shoulder and asked the dark-haired male walking behind him.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kira?" The raven-haired casually inquired back, slightly inclining his head to the side.

"...Nothing." Kira set his gaze back at the street and shrugged. Maybe he's just overthinking things.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the doorstep of Kira's house. After unlocking and opening the door, the blond heard something fall down the pavement. As he turned to take a look, he was taken by surprise when the other male slumped down on him, and his face flushed in an instant.

"S-Senpai! W-W-What are you—" He stopped. He could feel the other's body burning up, and he could hear Hisagi breathing heavily.

_"This is not good. Senpai's burning up with fever!"_

The blond shifted the dark-haired male's position, throwing the other's toned arm over his shoulders, and supporting his strong back with his other hand. With his free hand, he picked up Hisagi's bag which fell on the floor.

"Hang in there, senpai..." Kira mumbled while dragging the older male towards the living room. For someone with a slightly muscular build, Hisagi was fairly light, not as heavy as Kira thought to be.

Upon arriving at the living room, Kira dropped Hisagi's bag then walked up to the couch, where he gently let the other male lie down. Afterwards, he ran to the bathroom to get a clean basin and a clean towel from the drawer. Upon filling the basin with water, he dipped the towel and returned back to the living room. Placing the basin on the coffee table, he took out the towel and squeezed out the excess water before damping it on Hisagi's face. He dipped the towel once more, and squeezed out the excess water again from the towel, but this time he folded it and placed it over the raven-haired's forehead. He stood up again, and ran upstairs towards his room to fetch a blanket. As he returned back at the living room, he spread the blanket and placed it over the older student. Once more, he ran towards the kitchen, where he fetched a glass of water. Then, he reached for the medicine cabinet, and grabbed the small bottle of pills for fever. He hurriedly returned to the living room with the glass of water and bottle of medicine in hand, and placed them beside the basin.

"Senpai..." Kira lightly tapped the tattooed male's arm.

Feeling that tap on his arm, Hisagi grunted and opened his eyes.

"..K-Kira..." He spoke and pulled himself up.

"Stay still, senpai!"

"I...I'm fine..." Hisagi said as he sat up.

"You're obviously not alright, dummy!" Kira scolded. Then, he opened the medicine bottle, took out a pill and placed it in Hisagi's hand.

"Here." He said, as he handed over the water to the older student.

After gulping down the medicine and emptying the glass, Kira took the glass from Hisagi's hands and placed it on the table. Then, he picked up the towel that fell on the blanket when Hisagi sat up, and dipped it back in the basin.

"Lie down, and rest senpai." The younger spoke as if he was commanding the other, yet he remained polite. Hisagi feeling his body really weak complied and lay down on the couch. With his weak state, there's nothing he can do right now but listen to Kira.

"...Sorry for all the trouble, Kira..." He said as he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Don't speak, senpai. Just rest up." The blond said, and placed the damp towel on the older student's forehead. He stood up again, and fixed the blanket over the raven-haired, then sat down on the floor, in front of Hisagi.

"You're such an idiot, senpai." The blond mumbled. "It's your fault for getting into a lot of extra-curricular activities." He paused then looked down. "...Then again, I'm sorry for coming up with that stupid proposition this morning. Just forget that deal, senpai." He said, and looked back at the other male. "Senpai...?"

Hearing no response, he quietly watched as the tattooed male slept. He looked so gentle and cute while asleep, and the blonde found it quite amusing. Then, he raised his hand and touched the other's face to check for his temperature. He was still warm, but a little less warm than the way he was earlier. Hisagi twitched when Kira gently brushed his hand on the raven-haired's scarred cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He softly spoke, and immediately stopped. Though, he didn't remove his hand from that scarred cheek. "...Does it hurt, senpai?" He still asked even though it was obvious that he'll get no response from the other. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" He asked again, and leaned in, gently kissing that scarred cheek. As he continued staring at the sleeping male, he found himself feeling like he's being dragged close by those parted lips. Slowly, he leaned close, until the gap between them closed in. His lips, his breath – they were so warm. He didn't even know how long he had been pressing his lips against the other. Seconds? Minutes? He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to let go. Not until Hisagi grunted that the blond immediately broke the kiss and removed his hand from the other's face. He silently watched how the dark-haired male tugged the sheet and curled up.

_"He's like a child. He may act mature, but sometimes, he's just like a child."_ Kira mused to himself and gently smiled at the other, as he ran a hand on the other's dark locks.

* * *

Hours passed, and Hisagi was still unconscious. Kira's eyes started to feel heavy from watching over his senpai, and changing the towel on his forehead. But he didn't want to sleep. He just wants to stare at the sick man's gentle face. He touched Hisagi's scarred face again to feel his temperature. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt his fever letting up a little.

"Thank goodness..." The blond muttered under his breath. As his hand slid down the ravenhaired's scarred cheek, he was suddenly felt a hand over his own.

"S-Senpai?!" The younger male gasped. Did he just wake him up? He hoped he didn't. He didn't know what he'll say to the other if he would ask why Kira's hand was on his face. Instead of replying, Hisagi held Kira's hand tighter as he curled up.

"Senpai, I-I'm sorry I woke you up..." Kira spoke. Though, he wasn't entirely sure if Hisagi's awake or not. He waited for a reply until he heard a faint whimper. What Kira saw after made his mouth hang open - Tears fell down from the raven-haired's closed eyes.

"...Are you... having a nightmare?" He asked in a low voice and placed his free hand over the older male's dark hair.

"It's alright, senpai. It's just a bad dream." He said, while brushing those spiky dark locks. "I'm here. I'm just right here."

* * *

Several more minutes passed, and Kira fell asleep too. His forehead rested on the other male's forehead, while still holding on to his hand that was pressed on the raven-haired's scars. Hisagi grunted, and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing nothing but a blur, he blinked a few more times, and...

"UWAH!" The older male sat up and leaned his back on the couch.

"GYAH!" Kira jumped on his feet and backed away until his back hit the table's edge.

"Wha- W-What happened?! What's going on!?" The blond frantically looked around. Robbers? Trespassers? Terrorists?! What was it that made his senpai scream like that and almost jump off the couch? The moment he turned to look at Hisagi, he noticed the other's hand on his cheek.

"I should ask the same thing to you!" He blurted out and looked away, hiding his blushing face.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I startled you, senpai!" The blond went on his knees and apologized at the older male. But it was actually an excuse for hiding his also blushing face.

"You," The younger male began as he lifted his head. "...You passed out, senpai. You were burning with fever when we got here, and I..." He paused and shyly looked away. "...I took care of you."

After hearing the blond's response, Hisagi turned and glanced at the other.

"I... I'm sorry for troubling you, Kira." He paused. "But, I'm fine now, thanks to you." He said, offering a soft smile at the younger.

"It's nothing, senpai." The blond smiled back, but then faded to a look of concern. "...Are you really sure you're alright?" He stood up and approached the male sitting on the couch. Then, he leaned in and placed his hand over the other's forehead, feeling his temperature.

Seeing Kira lean in, the raven-haired pressed his back on the couch, and when the younger's pale hands reached his forehead, he felt his temperature rise up a little, and he couldn't help himself from staring at the younger's face.

"I guess you really are fine now." Kira chuckled. "But," His smile turned to a frown and he slapped the older male's forehead. "Senpai, you should take care of yourself!"

"Yeowch!" Hisagi grunted and rubbed his forehead after the blond hit it with his palm. "You shouldn't hurt your patient, you know?" He pouted.

"I thought you're all better now?" Kira raised a brow. "From what I can see, you're behaving like you have recovered already."

"I—" Hisagi glanced away. He couldn't believe that his kouhai was scolding him, and he thought that it was embarrassing that he's being treated that way. Then again, it was Kira who went through all the trouble just to take care of him. "—I'm sorry." He mumbled.

A sigh escaped the blond's lips after hearing Hisagi's apology. He felt like he was acting like a mother for scolding on the older student like that.

"...Just don't stress yourself out again, senpai."

By the heavy tone of Kira's voice and that anxious look on his face, Hisagi could tell that the younger male had been very worried about him. He rose a hand and placed it at the back of the blond's head, then pulled him to a hug.

"Sorry for making you worry like that." He whispered.

Kira was surprised with Hisagi's sudden act. He could feel himself heating up too, when his body made contact on the other's warm, and slightly muscular frame. And upon hearing Hisagi's sexy voice whisper in his ear, he gulped and felt himself like he's going to get a fever too. He felt like something was in his throat, that he didn't know what to say. Slowly, his hands started to move on their own and crept on the other male's back, returning the hug. He wanted to stay this way, even just for a little longer.

"Thank you. For taking care of me." The dark-haired male said, and planted a kiss on the blond's slightly reddish cheek. Kira gasped upon feeling that kiss and flustered, that he broke unintentionally broke the hug.

"I-I-I—I-It was n-nothing, senpai!" He looked away and paused. "L-Like I said, take care of yourself! Be-Because the next time you'll pass out like that, I'll... I'll kick you until you come to your senses!" He said, and folded his arms across his chest.

Seeing the younger act all flustered and try to cover it up made Hisagi chuckle. Then, he stood up, placed his hand on Kira's blond hair, and ruffled it.

"Yes, kouhai. I'll take care of myself." He spoke in a playful manner while messing up Kira's hair.

"S-Stop that, senpai!" Kira said, swatting the older male's hand.

Hisagi then, walked up to the spot where his bag lay, and picked it up.

"It's getting late, and we still have classes tomorrow. How about we schedule this tutorial some other time?" He asked and looked over his shoulder.

"Sure." Kira nodded. "But, um... I-I'll accompany you on your way home, senpai."

"Don't worry, Kira. I'm fine now, and I can go home by myself." He said, and offered a smile at the younger as he turned to face him.

"A-Are you sure...?"

"Of course!" The raven-haired nodded. "It was you who took care of me, and you did a great job!" He stated, and gave a thumbs up. That comment from Hisagi made the blond feel reassured and quite happy that he was able to nurse back his senpai to health.

"...Alright." The younger smiled back.

"I'll drop by here tomorrow morning to cook for you. Make sure you wake up early, or I'll throw rocks at your windows."

Right, the deal they had this morning. Kira almost forgot about that.

"Ah, senpai! About that... Well... Let's just forget that deal. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." He hesitantly spoke and looked down.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The dark-haired male approached the blond and flicked his forehead. "You're not causing any trouble or hassle for me, Kira. Besides, I thought that you might probably need some company here in this spacious place."

Kira rubbed his forehead and looked at Hisagi. He understood the raven-haired's intent of keeping him company here, and he appreciated it. It's just that, he doesn't want to add more responsibility to the other male.

"B-But, senpai-! I can handle myself here." He protested.

"You worry too much." The tattooed male said, and ruffled Kira's blond hair again. "I'll come over and cook for you whether you like it or not." He spoke and turned away, walking towards the hallway that leads to the exit. Then, he stopped on his tracks and glanced over his shoulder once more. "If you won't let me inside, I'll break your door and crash right through your house."

"I—I'll sue you for trespassing!" Kira retorted.

"Whatever." Hisagi shrugged and gave a dismissive wave while walking away.

"Fine! Do what you want!" Kira crossed his arms and looked away. Though deep inside, he felt rather happy that his senpai was being thoughtful and concerned of his well-being.

_"...Senpai's... not such a bad person after all."_

He thought to himself and quietly smiled.


End file.
